


You Are My Home

by StardustAce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ace!Yuuri, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Boyfriends, M/M, Viktor also likes pork cutlet bowls looool, makachin is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAce/pseuds/StardustAce
Summary: Will you tell me, what is it you want me to be to you? A father figure?No.A brother or just a friend?…So then your lover!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	You Are My Home

“Yuuri. Move in with me?”

_Wait. Pause. Stop. Hold up._

_Breathe._

_Breathe Yuuri._

_How did I get here?_

It was in this moment that Yuuri realized that he had waited too long. There was so much that he needed to say. So much that he hadn’t said. He had assumed that this day was far ahead of him, but… exactly how long had he been thinking that?

A heavy feeling pooled in his gut. He always assumed that the feeling would be fear, but he was wrong. This was something else. Guilt. Remorse.

_How did I let this go so far?_

~

They always ended up at the beach. It must have been a secret law of the universe. Whenever there was something that needed to be said, they always ended up here. Together.

Makkachin ran ahead of them along the shoreline, tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. Yuuri and Viktor followed slowly, walking hand in hand.

It was a cloudy day; one of those days where it looked as if it could start raining at any moment. A crisp wind rushed past them, nipping at Yuuri’s cheeks as it passed.

They were alone on the beach. Just the 3 of them. Quiet. Peaceful. Safe.

“Do you remember the last time we were here?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri’s mind immediately flipped to the memory of sitting here with Viktor, talking about who he was to him.

_Will you tell me, what is it you want me to be to you?_ _A father figure?_

_No._

_A brother or just a friend?_

_“…”_

_So then your lover!_

“Yes,” he said softly as he smiled at the memory. _How could I forget?_

Viktor gave a small laugh as he said, “It feels like ages ago.”

He was right. So many things had happened. Life had changed in a way that he could have never predicted. It wasn’t that long ago that Yuri had returned home after finishing university or beaten Yurio in the skating competitions at the Hot Springs. The person he was then was long gone. It all felt like ages ago, and in a way, it was.

“Did you know,” Yuuri asked, “That we would end up like this?”

Viktor’s eyes closed and he smiled. “No.” He glanced over at Yuuri, eyes gleaming. “I hoped.”

“So did I,” Yuuri whispered, looking down at the ground. They had caught up to Makkachin, who was playing in the water and leaping over the small waves. The two of them laughed as one of the waves crashed over Makkachin, almost knocking him over. Viktor’s hand slid to Yuuri’s waist, pulling him close to his side as they watched.

“Makkachin is going to miss you when you go back home,” Viktor said quietly, glancing over at Yuuri.

Yuuri’s eyes had a tinge of sadness to them. “Yeah,” he whispered.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, turning to face him. “You’re here so often. Doesn’t it make more sense for you to stay?”

Heart leaping in his chest, Yuuri replied, “I’d love to, Viktor. You know I would.”

“Then why don’t you?” Viktor suggested with a hopeful expression. He took Yuuri’s hands and earnestly whispered, “Stay.”

He didn’t know what to say. Could he really just stay?

“Yuuri. Move in with me?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. Oh. _Oh._

He couldn’t get his mouth to work. What was he supposed to say?

“Do you… not want to?” Viktor asked apprehensively. Concern flickered across his gaze.

Yuuri’s heart caught in his throat as he sputtered, “N- No! I mean, yes, I want to, but I-”

“Yuuri-”

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Yuuri blurted. He stared at Viktor desperately, almost begging. _Please understand. Please_. He really was not emotionally prepared to have this conversation.

Viktor nodded, still watching Yuuri nervously. He could feel Viktor’s heart pounding through his hands.

_He’s just as nervous as I am._

“Just… please don’t say anything until I tell you everything. Please?”

Viktor nodded again and rubbed Yuuri’s hand gently with his thumb.

“…I want to tell you that… I’m asexual. I don’t… I don’t want to have sex. It’s not you. I… I don’t want that with anyone.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I… if sex is something that you were expecting from me… moving in with you is… I don’t know…” He swallowed thickly. This was a lot harder than he was expecting. “I should have told you before, I know. I just… I like you, Viktor. I really like you.”

In a small whisper, Yuuri said, “That’s all.” His heart was pounding so forcefully, and he couldn’t move his gaze from the ground beneath him. He couldn’t bear to see Viktor’s expression.

Contrary to his worries, Viktor gave his hand a small squeeze, and Yuuri’s eyes widened. His head snapped up in surprise, and he was stunned to find Viktor’s smiling face looking at him. His eyes were glistening with something that… almost seemed like amusement.

“W- what?” Yuuri stammered. He could feel his cheeks turning more and more scarlet by the second.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said with a sly grin. “You said that your eros was a pork cutlet bowl. Did you really think that I didn’t know?”

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest, but immediately closed it. _Oh my god… he’s right._

“You… knew?”

Viktor reached up to brush a few strands of hair out of Yuuri’s face, gazing into his eyes with all of the fondness in the world. “Yes, Yuuri. I knew. And I don’t feel any differently.” His hand fell to Yuuri’s cheek and he brushed his thumb against it gently. Yuuri leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

With a whimper, Yuuri pulled Viktor into a tight, grateful hug, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s shoulders. Burying his face in the crook of Viktor’s neck, Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, soaking in the sheer presence of him. He leaned back slightly, his hands gliding across Viktor’s shoulders and up through his hair. With eyes still closed and mouth slightly agape, he leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. His hands drifted to the front of Viktor’s face, caressing him with a feather-light touch. Viktor reached a hand up to Yuuri’s and grasped his wrist gently, leaning into his palm.

Eyes fluttering open, Yuuri saw the affectionate gleam in Viktor’s eyes, and he softened beneath his gaze. A small, exhale tumbled from his lips as he gave Viktor a soft kiss. Viktor smiled against his lips, making Yuuri melt before him. As their lips parted, Viktor brushed their noses together and hummed contently.

After a few moments, Viktor softly uttered, “Yuuri?”

“Hmm?” Yuuri sighed.

“Why were you so nervous to tell me?” he inquired gently.

In a hushed tone, Yuuri said, “I’ve admired you since I was a kid, and I always wanted to skate with you. What I have with you now…” He opened his eyes and stared at Viktor intently. “I don’t want to lose that.”

“I don’t want to lose you either, my love,” Viktor said. “Just promise me one thing.”

“Of course,” Yuuri replied genuinely. “Anything.”

“If we are going to spend our lives together, we need to adopt all of the puppies and eat all of the pork cutlet bowls,” Viktor said with a grin, eyes shining. “I _really_ like pork cutlet bowls.”

As Yuuri snorted loudly, he pulled Viktor in for a warm embrace, resting his head on his shoulder. “I’d love to move in with you,” Yuuri said into the shoulder of Viktor’s jacket.

Viktor leaned back to look at Yuuri and his face broke into a huge, cheesy grin as he exclaimed, “Really?!”

Nodding vigorously, Yuuri replied, “Yes. Yes!”

Viktor pulled Yuuri back into a hug as he rambled, “This is going to be so fun! There’s this place a few minutes away from my place that has the best pork cutlet bowls. And Makkachin will LOVE having you around all of the time. Oh! Or we could get a place that’s by a lake and…”

Yuuri giggled as Viktor continued. This was a life that he never imagined that he would have… wow. How the tables have turned.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else headcanon Yuuri as ace???


End file.
